A Matter of Trust
by Aliceforever
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday and he can't wait top party! But when he makes a huge mistake can his and Yami's relationship survive?YugiXYami/YugiXBakura
1. Chapter 1

Yddfddggggfgfbbbbbbbbbbdefrrgbrmhfomkb fmltykmfgoldxgmlfhnx;lmhg;ng;gghghlkojktrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

**Chapter 1****  
** Yugi couldn't wait.

His 20th birthday was coming up. He was finally coming-of-age and he wanted to party until the break of dawn.

" Yugi, what do you want to do for your birthday," Yami asked one day. Yugi's birthday was in three days and Yugi hadn't told Yami what he wanted to do for his birthday.

Yugi stepped away from his mirror where he was fixing his hair (doesn't really need a lot of work does it) to face Yami who was sitting on his bed. " Yami … you should already know what I want to do for my birthday," Yugi said giving his lover a cute smile stting down next to him.

" Yugi,"

" Oh all right. I'll tell you. Remember that time last summer when we went to that club? Well I want to go there. I had so much fun the last time we were there. And now that I'm finally coming-of-age, I can use my adult privileges. You know what that means," he said with a wink. Yugi, I know that coming-of-age is important to you but I also know it means you can drink and with your size is easy to overindulge and get carried away. I just don't want you to go over the top. Alright?" Yami looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Yugi glared at Yami. He still kind of sensitive about his height but just brushed it off as if it didn't matter to him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Yugi said looking at Yami with a smile. Yami looked at him again with a more scrutinizing look. " Okay, okay. I won't do anything I'll regret but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun."

Yami leaned over and gave Yugi a nice soft kiss on lips. When they parted Yami said " Thank You, " and Yugi a warm hug that Yugi melted into.

Yugi stepped away from Yami back to the mirror and went back to what he was doing fixing his hair (A/N There's not much you can do with his hair now can you?).

Yugi was usually a very responsible person but Yami's warning went right over his head.

Yugi's birthday had finally arrived and he was literally bouncing from all of his excitement.

As Yugi and Joey were walking home from the university (college) Joey saw how happy he was. He was actually beaming.

" Yugi, why do you seem so happy?" Joey asked. He knew

Yugi's birthday had finally arrived and he was literally bouncing in his seat in class from all of his excitement.

As Yugi and Joey were walking home from university, Joey saw how happy Yugi was. He was actually beaming.

"Yug, why do you seem so happy all of a sudden?" Joey asked. " Because, I am happy! It's my birthday and Yami's taking me out. Plus, I'm coming of age! You already came of age, you know what it feels like," Yugi said as they walked down the sidewalk.

" It's the same as any other birthday. You just feel really excited. Hey but I just want you to stay smart and just don't do anything stupid.

" Ughh, why doesn't anybody believe I can be responsible tonight? I'm smart. Aren't I? " Yugi yelled.

" I know, I know. It's just that you're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you," Joey said. " I'm, serious."

" Thanks Joey but I'll be fine, really. "

That was that. Joey knew that Yugi didn't want to talk about it anymore. They talked about other things like Joey's blossoming relationship with Mai. They had finally gotten together and were trying to make it work

When they finally got to the game shop, Joey bid Yugi a farewell and wished him a happy birthday.

" Grandpa, I'm home. " Yugi sad as he ran upstairs, but he didn't wait for a response.

He opened the door of his room to find Yami scurrying about his room. He didn't seem to notice Yugi, just closed the door behind him quietly and waited against it until he noticed him.

" Whatcha' doin'?" Yugi asked inquisitively. Yugi seemed to have startled Yami, for when he heard Yugi's voice he jumped a little. " Yugi, I didn't see you there."

" I know. I'm sorry. I just thought it would be kinda funny," Yugi said while laying his head on Yami's chest. He felt warm hands slide behind him and hug him back. " It's okay."

Looking up at Yami, he said, " So what is it that you were doing? You looked kinda busy."

" Oh I was just putting away your birthday gift before you got back from school," Yami blurted out looking into his eyes. Damn those divine violet eyes of his!

" Aw, you wanted to surprise me that's so cute." He gave Yami a smile. " So what did you get me?" Yugi asked while plopping down on his bed.

Yami went over to Yugi's drawer to get it. He must have put it there while he was at school because it wasn't there this morning. He pulled out a small silver folded up box from one of the drawers. Yugi was getting more curious by the second.

Yami went over to Yugi and sat down next to him on the bed and said, " Yugi, we've been through so much together that it's no surprise that we've ended up so close. I will always love you. I promise not to hurt you, I promise not to lie. I promise befriend you and defend you with my life. I promise you forever. I promise you today. Will you wear my promise ring?" And with that, Yami opened the small box. It had a ring in it.

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. With tears in his eyes Yugi said, " Yes, yes I will Yami!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and put the ring on Yugi's fourth finger (marriage finger). Yugi jumped/ pounced on Yami, and it soon transitioned into Yugi giving Yami a warm embrace. Yami looked a little surprised but soon hugged him back.

" Yami, I love you too. What made you want to do this?" he asked. He could see that Yami's eyes were watering too. He was just so touched.

" I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. I know we can't get married, so I wanted the next best thing. I promise to be with you forever and to love you forever. I just want you to know that."

" Oh Yami, that's so sweet." Yugi said sweetly. "You even got it engraved. It says, forever you and me. Even without it we'll be together." Yugi was just as serious about this as Yami was.

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes. It was if they held all of his innocence, who he was. It was one of the things Yami loved about him. The color, too. Looking back too, Yami couldn't resist.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi was surprised, but his eyes slipped closed as he started responding to the kiss.

Soon as the kiss was progressing on, Yugi made the first move and pushed Yami on his back, as he kissed him hungrily. The kiss became more intense as Yami tried to Yugi on his back, both trying to have dominance over the other.

As they broke for breath, Yami said, " I guess this means you like my gift?"

Yugi laughed at that. Pressing their foreheads together he said, " Of course. You couldn't have gotten me anything better. I don't know how you got the idea to get me a ring but I love it." Then he pressed his lips against Yami's again. Yami kissed him back, coaxing him with his lips to let him take control and turn him on his back. And that's what happened.

As Yami turned Yugi on his back he looked at him, a look of hunger and desire on his face as he leaned down to kiss Yugi. They were going to use this opportunity to the fullest.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm BACK! This is alice4eva here to give this fanfic writing another try. It is kind of hard trying to think about what your gonna write next. Huh, I'm real bored right now. The only thing I can think of doing is write this thing. Well I can't think of anything else to say so I'll stop stalling. Oh but I want to thank yugixyamiyaoilover and tinkletimekelly for the review. It was my first review (considering this _is _my first story). Constructive criticism is good! :)

Let's get on with this thing already! Oh and this chapter is a collaboration with **inuyasha's my g**. Shout Out! Check out her page.

Here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The plot is all mines.

Chapter 2

Light poured out of the reflecting glass in the ceiling of Yugi's room. Yugi was still asleep and the shining beams were bothering him so he had no choice but to open his eyes.

Yugi stretched out and yawned on account of the lingering drowsiness. He felt the rustling of bed sheets and saw that Yami was waking up.

_I think I gonna give him a little help, _Yugi said leaning down to give his lover a long kiss on the lips. Yami responded slowly at first but as the kiss drew on, the passion increased. They were losing breath so Yugi pulled back from the kiss. "Morning."

"Good morning to you as well. So did you have a happy birthday even though we didn't get to go out because we were a little…preoccupied?" Yami said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah," Yugi said just as playfully. He stretched out alongside Yami, snuggling up next to him. "But I was hoping we could go out today. I want this birthday to be one to remember.

Yami briefly remembered him warning Yugi and thought, _maybe_ _Yugi __**wasn't **__listening to me yesterday,_ but quickly brushed of his thoughtsfiguring that Yugi was smart enough not do anything stupid.

"Come. Let's get up do something today. I'd like to spend all of today with you today making it up to for us not going out yesterday, on your actual birthday," Yami said leaning up and stretching out.

Yugi stood up tugging on his underwear and pajama pants, not bothering to put on the shirt. He made his way over to the closet, removed a robe and handed it to Yami.

"Come on. Grandpa's probably already opened up the shop so we should be alone in the house. He let me have this weekend off so I could celebrate my birthday with you."

Yami took the robe and put it on, following Yugi out of the room.

They came to find the kitchen empty and could faintly hear the commotion of the shop and its patrons. They sat down consumed their breakfast so they could have the whole day to themselves. "So Yugi, have you by chance given any thought to what you would like to do today?" Yami asked while eating the last remains of his morning meal. "Uh, IDK…oh! You know what? I really wanna do something fun, like go out to a club or something." Yugi answered. "Club?" Yami answered as if Yugi were speaking in a foreign language. "You know, a club." Yugi said. Still, Yami sat there, silent. What were once bedroom eyes were now spread wide with confusion. "Oh…" Yugi said in realization. He'd forgotten the fact that Yami was not fully knowledgeable of modern things. Also, Yami had never been to one. "Um Yami, a club is like, a really big, um, entertainment hall. And in this place people and their company come to dance and have a good time. There's a person called a DJ, who's like the _court musician_. And there's an area called the bar where _attendants _serve you drinks and refreshments of your choice." Yugi said, trying to break down to Yami as best as he could. "Oh, I understand." Yami answered. Yami actually regretted Yugi's answer. He wasn't really big on big social outings. Plus, on a joyous occasion like this to celebrate the life of the person he loved, he'd rather do things with and _to _his lover on this day. "I was thinking about inviting all of our closest buddies, y'know, like, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Ryo, Marik, Serenity and Duke. Whadaya' think Yami?" Yugi asked cheerfully. "Sounds wonderful." Yami said very nonchalantly. Though naïve Yugi totally took the sarcasm out of that response and was completely beaming with joy. "Alright! So I'm gonna call up everyone and see if they're interested." Yugi said happily while rushing to the phone. _"Oh great…" _Yami thought. He wasn't particularly a fan of new things. But he decided to grin and bear it. After all he would be with his friends, and most importantly, his _BA-BAAAY!_ So, he heaved sigh that said 'oh well' and decided to start off his chores for the day by clearing his plate and starting dishes.

"_Hopefully I won't regret this decision." _Yami thought while busting suds. Yet though, later on, something would happen that his innocent partner Yugi would soon regret.

End of chapter 2.

Alice: Sorry that it was so short. It seemed like the right place to end the chapter. So what do you think? I'm trying to get things set in place before I get the big stuff going. Please review. I'd really appreciate it.

**Inu: I hope you liked that. Just a little taste of literary genius. Please review if you thought this story was the sugar honey ice tea.**


End file.
